


You Weren't Supposed To See That

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: David finds a secret of Jack's on his phone. Cute things follow.





	You Weren't Supposed To See That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drabble prompt given to me on Tumblr: "I'm your lock screen?!" "You weren't supposed to see that."
> 
> Come say hi over on my Tumblr, @tired-alexander!

“I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

  
David “Davey” Jacobs was one of the hardest working people Jack Kelly had ever met in his life, especially when it came to school. Davey was incredibly bright, but tended to absorb random facts and concepts rather than linear information. That being said, when it came to academics Davey had to study extremely hard to do well in his classes. The work paid off, but he was exhausted all the time and almost ran on black coffee and tea alone. Jack, being the supportive friend he was made sure to text his best friend every few hours to remind him to eat a snack or drink some water and to take breaks. Which he didn’t always listen to, but the sentiment was nice.

When Jack returned to their shared apartment after his Art History class he didn’t expect the sight he was greeted with: Davey asleep on the couch with a book laying on his chest. Jack blushed, eyes wide.

_He’s beautiful._

He just looked so peaceful, which was a drastic change from how Davey normally looked - his face was turned upwards in a smile. Jack tiptoed over in front of the sleeping boy, pulled out his phone and took a quick picture, then set it as his lockscreen.

_I’m never going to get over this one, am I...I’m in deep._

_______________________

It was a few weeks later when Jack was painting in the kitchen (it was the only area of the apartment besides the bathroom that wasn’t covered in carpet) and his phone buzzed loudly on the kitchen table. Of course, his hands were covered in dried paint and new paint, and grabbing his phone would only end in disaster. With his luck, he would drop it in his paint water too. Davey was sitting at the table working on his zoology paper.

“Hey Dave, would ya mind checkin’ my phone? Race said he’d text me with details ‘bout the party this weekend.”

He regretted his words almost immediately after, but it was too late.

He looked over at Davey, whose eyes were wide and had a light pink blush forming on his cheeks.

“Uh….umm. J-Jack? I’m uh...I’m your lock screen?!”

Jack refused to look at him. “You uh, ya weren’t s’pposed ta see that, Dave…..” Silence fell between the pair for a minute, neither boy looking at the other.

“I’m glad I did.” Jack almost missed it, Davey whispered so quietly. He looked up finally and saw Davey grinning at him, eyes shining.

“Ya really mean it?”

“Yeah...yeah, I really do.” Davey abandoned his paper in favor of walking over to Jack and hugging him. He pulled back after a few minutes with tears on his face, and looked at Jack, who nodded. He leaned in and left a soft, chaste kiss on Jack’s lips. He felt Jack’s hands on his face, attempting to hold him closer to deepen the kiss when he pulled back - Jack’s hands were covered in rainbow paint.

Jack chuckled. “It suits ya.” Davey rolled his eyes, continuing to kiss Jack, willing to deal with the paint on his clothes, skin, and in his hair later.


End file.
